La perfección del oro
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Hacía años que habían comenzado a investigar sobre la piedra filosofal y pasaban sus días así, en un tren, frente a frente. Un niño con un brazo y una pierna de metal y una armadura. Y ahora, volvían a su hogar luego de tanto tiempo. Dos niños, uno con solamente la pierna de metal y el otro un poco delgado, pero con su cuerpo. Brillando con el oro de sus ojos y pelo.


_**La perfección del oro**_

Tal vez debió imaginarlo, es que debió haberlo hecho. El cuerpo de Al no resistiría mucho en esas condiciones.

Pero su hermano era terco, había esperado tanto por estar en su anhelado cuerpo que quiso recorrer al menos unos cuantos pasos sobre sus propios pies, claro, con la ayuda de Ed ya que apenas podía pararse.

—Debemos ir al hospital —le había dicho. Pero Alphonse lo miró con esos ojos dorados que, aunque compartían, Ed había estado anhelando tanto ver.

—Solo… solo quiero caminar un poco. Deja que atiendan a los más heridos —Alphonse no se consideraba tan herido.

Ver el cuerpo de Al fuera de la verdad era peor que verlo adentro. Estaba en los huesos y solo con la ayuda de Ed podía dar unos pasos. Pero Al estaba feliz de mantenerse de pie.

Al menos hasta que Ling y Mei se fueron.

Tal vez había sido la adrenalina o los restos de la transmutación que habían quedado en el cuerpo del Elric menor, pero Alphonse sintió como si todo se le viniera encima.

Sus piernas temblaron y si Ed no lo hubiera agarrado más fuerte, hubiera caído.

—¡Alphonse! —exclamó. Se alarmó más al notar que Al respiraba agitadamente por la boca. Ed decidió cargarlo en sus brazos para llevarlo por fin al hospital.

—Yo puedo… caminar… —murmuró Al, pero era notable que no podía. Edward no prestó atención y lo tomó en brazos para casi correr a donde estaban atendiendo.

—Deja de ser terco —le gruñó Ed. La sonrisa, la dicha por el regreso de Al se había ido para golpearles con la cruda realidad: Al estaba muy mal, su cuerpo había permanecido cuatro años dentro de _la verdad._

Al permaneció en silencio, pero Ed podía escuchar sus pesada respiración, como si se le hiciera horriblemente difícil respirar. Mantenía los ojos cerrados recostado al pecho de su hermano.

Alphonse siempre había sido más alto que Edward, que ahora se le hacía erróneo que se viera tan pequeño.

Llegó al hospital que estaba abarrotado de personas. Algunos soldados lo reconocieron, otros no pero habían escuchado de él.

Edward no estaba para felicitaciones, él necesitaba un maldito doctor que lo atendiera.

Que atendiera a Al.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó una enfermera al verlos y le tendió una camilla en donde Ed dejó a su hermano. Alphonse apenas abrió los ojos.

Un doctor apareció y revisó los signos vitales de Alphonse, sus ojos, su lengua, la palidez de su piel.

Ordenó que se lo llevaran de forma inmediata a cuidados intensivos.

Ed siguió la camilla haciendo preguntas a diestra y siniestra que no le fueron respondidas. El doctor decía cosas con sus enfermeras, pidiendo medicamentos que tenían que aplicarle a Al.

Ed solo captaba algunas cosas: _Deshidratación, desnutrición, anemia. ¿Por qué el niño se encontraba así?_

Cuando entraron a cuidados intensivos, no le permitieron la entrada a Ed.

—Debe ir a que lo curen —le dijo la enfermera. Ed solo tenía unos rasguños… y bueno, el hueco en donde se había enterrado la viga en su brazo había dejado de sangrar.

—Necesito saber de mi hermano —dijo Ed, la enfermera frunció el ceño, ella no conocía a Edward, por lo cual no sabía lo que habían hecho.

—Su hermano está muy mal, es irresponsable que lo hayan traído cuando prácticamente se está muriendo.

¿Muriendo?

Los ojos de Ed brillaron con lágrimas.

No.

No podía.

No cuando apenas lo recuperaba.

—Estamos en medio de una conmoción por el fin del golpe de estado, pero aún así, es posible que se les cargue unas denuncias a sus padres. ¿En dónde están sus padres?

—No tenemos —respondió Ed. Hohenheim debía estar por ahí, pero a Ed no le importaba. La enfermera se sonrojó, había estado furiosa por encontrar a ese niño en tan deplorable estado. No se imaginó que no tenían padres.

—Es mejor que vaya a curarse. Su hermano tiene atención prioritaria, pero es posible que nos demoremos un poco con él. Le estaremos avisando —y volvió a entrar a la habitación.

Ed solo podía tener una cosa en su cabeza, podía ver el cuerpo de Al, tan pálido y delgado en sus brazos. Tan pequeño, con la piel reseca y el cabello quebradizo.

Había estado tan feliz de que hubiera vuelto, y Al había estado tan feliz de tenerlo que no habían pensado en todas las consecuencias que el haber estado en _la verdad_ había provocado.

Ed había comido y dormido por su hermano, pero el cuerpo de Alphonse al parecer solo recibía una pequeña parte de lo comido y bebido, y en cuatro años no recibió la luz del sol.

Debió haberlo traído enseguida, no haber esperado que la última fuerza se fuera del cuerpo.

Había sido un tonto.

Se dirigió a registrarse él y Alphonse en urgencias para que lo atendiera también, su herida había sido menor.

Gracias a su hermano.

 _ **.**_

Alphonse estaba conectado a un montón de tubos, mantenía los ojos cerrados y una respiración lenta y continua. Su corazón latía normalmente.

—Logramos estabilizarlo, Edward —le comentó el doctor. Él sí sabía quién era y que habían hecho. La enfermera que le había dado la reprimienda, estaba inyectando unas cosas en el suero que estaba conectado a uno de los brazos de Al—. La condición de Alphonse es estable, pero llegó muy mal.

—Lo escuché —dijo Ed con la voz apagada—: Desnutrición, deshidratación y anemia.

—Le dimos suero y le estamos administrando vía intravenosa algunos nutrientes hasta que pueda comer solo. Va a requerir una estancia larga para restablecerse. No voy a dejarlo irse así.

—No se preocupe, doctor. Pagaré lo necesario para que se cure —respondió Ed. El doctor asintió y salió, Alphonse se quedaría en cuidados intensivos y si el día siguiente había mejoría, lo trasladarían a habitación.

Le fue entregado una manta para que pudiera acomodarse en la silla. Ed se sentó, él sabía que no pegaría el ojo esa noche.

No cuando Alphonse estaba conectado a varias cosas que lo hacían ver más pequeño. No cuando él podría dejar de respirar de repente o su corazón podría dejar de latir.

Edward estaba alterado, y eso provocaba que los peores escenarios vinieran a su cabeza.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre la cama de Alphonse, y con una mano jugueteó con un mechón de rubio cabello, Ed sabía que Al le pediría que se lo cortara, el de cabello largo solía ser él.

Sus ojos luchaban por cerrarse, todo el cansancio de la pelea le caía encima como un bulto, toda su energía drenada… pero Edward no se durmió, permaneció alerta a cualquier movimiento que Al pudiera hacer.

Los ojos de su hermano revoloteaban tras los párpados, y Ed se preguntó qué soñaría luego de tantos años sin poder dormir. Quería escucharlo, quería hablar con él y disculparse una y otra vez por haber sido tan tonto de no haberlo llevado inmediatamente al hospital.

¿Por cuánto tiempo dormiría? ¿Haría falta recuperar el sueño de todos esos años?

Alphonse era un caso extraño. Algo que nunca se había hecho con tal éxito.

Edward suspiró, ojalá su hermano despertara.

 _ **.**_

Fue en la tercera noche. Edward no había dormido nada. Se había mantenido de café y comida para despertarse.

Se había aseado en el baño de cuidados intensivos con un oído en su hermano.

Al había recibido unas pocas visitas: Denny, María Ross, el mayor Armstrong, algunos del escuadrón de Mustang. Todos los que se habían alegrado de que recuperaran el cuerpo de Al y, al menos, el brazo de Ed.

Le daban frases de ánimo, sonrisas alentadoras. Le decían que Alphonse era un guerrero, que iba a poder con todo eso.

Y Edward Lo creía.

Estaba seguro que Al saldría de todo eso.

Ed se había dispuesto a ejercitar un poco el brazo que había recuperado. Era más delgado que el otro y había tenido unas largas uñas que ya se había cortado.

Miró a su hermano, a sus pies y manos para notar las largas uñas que cuando despertara, debía ayudarle a cortar.

—Ve a dormir, hermano —Edward miró a Alphonse a la cara creyendo haber escuchado su voz.

Y la escuchó.

Alphonse le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, el oro de sus ojos brillantes. Le lanzaba una mirada de reproche.

—Estoy bien —contestó el ex alquimista— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera?

—No… ve a dormir, parece que no hubieras dormido en semanas ¿Cuánto llevo…?

—Tres días, no te preocupes. No tengo sueño —sin embargo, un bostezo le contradijo. Alphonse soltó una risita provocando que el corazón de Ed se iluminara.

No había nada más hermoso que escuchar a Al reír, sobre todo, sin ese eco que la armadura provocaba.

—Hermano… —Ed se dio cuenta que Al estaba moviendo la mano. Ed colocó la suya para apretar la mano de sye hermano, sin embargo, lo único que hizo Alphonse, fue pellizcarlo.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Ed tomando su mano.

—No seas terco, ve a dormir. Yo estoy bien —cerró los ojos—. Solo volveré a dormir.

—¿Te veo en la mañana? —preguntó Ed. Alphonse sonrió. Era como ver a un ángel que iluminaba toda la habitación.

—Sí —contestó. Edward confío en su hermano y cerró los ojos.

Quedó rendido enseguida.

 _ **.**_

—Hermano, yo puedo comer solo —se quejó Alphonse cuando Edward tomó la sopa de la bandeja y preparaba para dársela. Alphonse podía sostener una cuchara, su hermano estaba exagerando.

—Bien, pero yo te sostendré la taza.

—Hecho —Al tomó la cuchara y comenzó a tomar la sopa de la taza que sostenía su hermano.

Luego de una semana de tratamiento, Alphonse comía cosas, éstas más que todo eran suaves ya que los doctores decían que aún faltaba para que su cuerpo pudiera con cosas más fuertes.

Alphonse ya tenía un poco de color en su cuerpo dado que en la habitación había una ventana que Al pedía que le abrieran todos los días.

—Quiero sentir el calor del sol en mi piel —había dicho una tarde.

—¿Quieres cortarte las uñas? —le preguntó Ed notando las uñas largas que poseía su hermano.

—Sí… y el pelo, no… no me gusta largo.

—El pelo largo me luce a mí —bromeó Ed sonriendo a su hermano que soltó una risita.

—Era para que no te vieras más enano. Cuando recupere mi peso, verás que seguiré siendo más alto que tú.

—Ya veremos, niño —le retó Ed provocando que Al volviera a reír.

Siempre le era un placer escucharlo. Siempre era un placer verlo y tocarlo, porque era real y a Ed a veces le costaba creérselo.

—Hermano, ¿no has llamado a Winry?

—No ¿Quieres que lo haga?

—¡No! No quiero que me vea así —las mejillas de Al adquirieron color por un sonrojo—. Creo que la haría llorar nuevamente.

—Entonces le caeremos de sorpresa en casa. Ahora sigue comiendo —ordenó el mayor. Alphonse solo asintió y continuó su comida esperando prontamente recuperarse.

 _ **.**_

Ejercicios, terapia física, comidas saludables, chequeos médicos.

La rutina diaria en el hospital ya se la sabían de memoria y la cumplían a tiempo para la mejoría de Alphonse.

Edward notó que a pesar de su delgadez, había algo que nunca se apagaba en su hermano: el brillo en sus ojos dorados era un constante recordatorio para el ex alquimista que todo estaba bien.

Que Alphonse estaba bien.

Que estaba saludable, al menos mejoraba su salud.

Alphonse ya estaba un poco más lleno, seguía viéndose delgado y tenía que caminar con lentitud, pero ya el doctor le había dicho que podían volver.

Que ya Al tenía un buen peso, que solamente debían mantener la dieta que le había ordenado.

—Ya ansío probar la tarta de manzana de Winry —le dijo Alphonse mientras se sentaba en el tren. Afuera, Roy, Riza y el mayor Armstrong los despedían.

—Lastimosamente no fue lo primero que probaste al volver a tener tu cuerpo —le dijo Ed. Alphonse le sonrió, el sol de la tarde le pegaba en la cara iluminando sus rizos rubios.

—Las sopas del hospital no estaban tan mal —el chico apoyó su codo en la ventana del tren—. O creo que me sabían tan bien porque por fin podía saborear algo —cerró los ojos mientras una sonrisa aún se mantenía en su rostro—. Se siente bien volver a respirar, comer, dormir y soñar —Ed sonrió. Estaba sin palabras, normalmente se quedaba así cuando Al tenía sus momentos de nostalgia.

Hacía años que habían comenzado a investigar sobre la piedra filosofal y pasaban sus días así, en un tren, frente a frente. Un niño con un brazo y una pierna de metal y una armadura.

Y ahora, volvían a su hogar luego de tanto tiempo. Dos niños, uno con solamente la pierna de metal y el otro un poco delgado, pero con su cuerpo.

Brillando con el oro de sus ojos y pelo.

Sonriendo como un ángel.

Definitivamente era perfecto verlo sonreír.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Como en la serie solo los mostraron dos meses después de acabada la batalla, supongo que quisieron ahorrarse muchas cosas.**_

 _ **El cuerpo de Al sin duda requería atención médica. Estaba deshidratado y desnutrido, y esto último puede provocar anemia.**_

 _ **Quise pensar que fue luego de acabada la batalla que todo les cayó encima, por así decirlo.**_

 _ **Es la primera vez que escribo de ellos dos de esta forma, y definitivamente me gustó cómo quedó :")**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer muchísimo y dedicarle esto a mi linda Joy. Ella además de que me consiguió el fanart de portada, ama con todo su corazón a Al.**_

 _ **Lo siento si faltó algo.**_

 _ **Me gusta cómo quedó :")**_

 _ **Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado :")**_

 _ **Besos, los quiero.**_

 _ **Fullmetal Alchemist ©Hiromu Arakawa**_


End file.
